Information requirements of vehicle occupants include safety information such as travel conditions in the case of the vehicle operator, and entertainment in the case of vehicle occupants, particularly for passengers. However, existing approaches may not work well for content delivery to the vehicles. For example, the content may not be related to the preferences of the user, selection of content may be difficult, and bandwidth limitations may make immediate delivery difficult.